Bondage Fairies!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: The Spirit Detectives are about to discover a whole new race with a large and growing hunger for Sex. But when you're only two or three inches tall...what can you have such intimacy with? Full Summary Inside!
1. Mission: The Vanishing Humans

**Bondage Fairies!**

**Summary:** Be careful which forest you travel, unless of course the idea of being a couple inches tall sounds enjoyable to you.

The Spirit Detectives are about to discover a whole new race with a large and growing hunger for Sex. But when you're only two or three inches tall...what can you have such intimacy with? Well...Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are about to find out, and it's not going to be pretty.

**Anime: **Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha/Bondage Fairies

**Genre:** Uh….**SEX**….? Does that work? **PORN**….? Another option is….**HENTAI**! ! ! Your choice….-.- I can promise you feral demonic sexual scenes of intense sexual tension and light romance! Give me your pairings, but keep the characters present in mind. I will not bring random characters in to soothe the _horny _mind!

**Rated: **M (**DUH!**)

**Characters:**

**GIRLS**

Kagome

Sango

Ayame

Kikyou

Kagura

Kanna

Yura (Of the Hair)

**A/N: **_**If there are any other FEMALES you would like to add, review and tell me and I will do what I think is good for the story, I'm pretty lenient, so I tend to sway to the creative ideas given. ^_^''**_

**BOYS**

Yusuke

Kurama/Shuichi/Youko **-.-…**

Hiei

Kuwabara

InuYasha

Kouga

Miroku

Hojo (**Which ever personality I want; the annoying nice or klutzy nice…I'm leaning towards klutzy nice...with a dash of annoyance... -.-****To this very day I still want to call him HOJO JOJO! Note the Powerpuff Girls pun!**)

**A/N: **_**Same thing applies! If there are any other MALES you would like to add, review and tell me and I will do what I think is good for the story, I'm pretty lenient, so I tend to sway to the creative ideas given. ^_^''**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Mission: The Vanishing Humans**_

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma sat down at his desk; a look of confusion strained his facial expression, causing a most profound discomfort to those who entered his office. "I'm not sure what to make of this," He said out loud, speaking to the quiet ferry girl with baby blue hair and carnation pink eyes that stood in a kimono across the way. She hadn't said a word, knowing that Koenma was not yet finished. The furious sucking at the pacifier was enough to assure her of that. "Botan retrieve Kurama and Hiei for me; I want to see what they think about this before I call for Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'd rather stall his insults."

"Sir," She bowed and left to do as he ordered.

"...this is so strange..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kurama had been speaking with a teacher when Botan had made her presence none. "Shuichi! Oh, Shuichi, it's been a while!"

He turned wide eyed to her and she gave him the _'Koenma-needs-to-see-you-a.s.a.p'_ look and he sighed. "Sorry sir, this is my friend's younger sister. She just got into town and I was supposed to show her around or the next few hours."

"Ah, of course, of course. Then I will continue this conversation with you another day. Give my regards to your mother Shuichi."

"Yes sir," Kurama watched the teacher leave and glanced to the side where a few females from his fan club stood glaring at Botan. He placed a hand on Botan's shoulder and ushered her away to a more secluded area. "What is it that Koenma needs?"

"Well, for starters, he wants you to come with Hiei, so where is he?"

"A few trees away I would wager."

She saw him pointing behind her and she turned to see Hiei sleeping in a tree about six trees from them. "Wonderful! Hiei! Hiei come here!"

Hiei woke up and glanced to his side, "Do I look like a common canine?" He said in a cold tenor.

"Ah, sorry." She ran up to the tree, "Koenma needs, it's important. He seems truly baffled and he keeps saying things like, _'how strange'_, _'this isn't right'_, _'how is this possible'_ and _'I'm not sure what to make of this'_. He wants yours and Kurama's opinion on the matter."

Kurama looked in thought, "What's it about?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't give me details."

"I see, go ahead and set a portal up. We will go see," He looked up to Hiei who seemed disinclined to go, but jumped down none the less to stand next to Kurama for when the portal to Spirit World appeared. Botan set a portal and they walked through it, one more reluctant than the other.

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma frowned, watching the three enter through the portal that had appeared in his office. He held out a few papers and Kurama took a few, Hiei took the rest.

"What are these? Human population charts?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what they are."

"The population is decreasing dramatically in this one area of Japan." Kurama said, "Demon's?"

"...no..." Koenma sighed, putting both hands together in a concentrated pose. "I had thought that it might be, so I had dispatched Ayame...I gave her a human body to blend better with her environment." He closed his eyes and a look of forlorn took residence on his face. "She too went missing,"

"How long ago?" Kurama inquired.

"...it's been a week."

Hiei scoffed, "Why wait so long to tell someone?"

"I was waiting, thought maybe she would try contacting me."

"Unless of course─"

"She isn't!" Koenma interrupted Kurama's train of outspoken thought.

"...of course. Why not send us; myself, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke, to find Ayame and the others."

"If you four go missing─"

"Than perhaps this is something that shouldn't be tampered with," Hiei commented, tossing the papers in hand back onto the toddlers' desk.

"Right..." He pointed behind the two to a screen, "Higurashi family shrine, Sunset Shrine. This is where the majority...no...all of the disappearances take place."

"We will pay this Shrine a visit. Should we gather Kuwabara and Yusuke on our own, or will you bring them here?"

"You deal with the two of them; I have other problems that need my attention."

"I understand." Kurama left with Hiei through a new portal; Botan turned curious eyes to Koenma when the portal closed.

"Sir, what other problems do you have?"

"...Mm," He averted his eyes.

"Koenma sir?"

"ARHHHH! Botan, you know I'd only end up getting bullied by Yusuke! Why do I need to relay what's been relayed? Kurama and Hiei can deal with them just fine, but if I do it then it will lead to him calling me toddler, pacifier breath, as well as countless others he's identified me with!"

"...KOENMA! YOU TWO FACED LIAR! You are such a coward!"

"Mmm," Koenma watched his assistant leave and sighed, "Sometimes I wonder who's worse. My punk attitude and rowdy detective or..." He glanced at the door, as if worried the ferry girl might hear. Again, he sighed, "I need a nap..."

**-x-x-x-**

It was two hours later that Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were walking up the many stairs of the Sunset Shrine. They walked halfway up the towering steps when they came to a rope that was tied from one tree to another across the steps, in hopes of stopping anyone from pursuing the cause in which they climb the shrine steps, and if that wasn't enough, the foreboding _'Enter at your own risk, forfeit your own life' _sign was enough to make anyone turn back and take their chances with a little bad luck. Well...anyone that wasn't under orders by a toddler sized demi-god. "That's homey. Anyone else feel a warm and cozy chill down their spine?"

"Shut up Urameshi, this sucks enough without your peanut gallery comments." Kuwabara said with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the sign with a frown. "I don't think we should go any farther."

"Human intuition is so very reassuring. I see no reason to fear a sign. Let's continue." Hiei said, jumping the sign with Kurama who gave the sign one last glance before following.

"You heard him Kuwabara; we pathetic humans haven't the ability to feel when something is a bad idea. Let's follow the short demon and tall demon, we might learn something." Yusuke said, sarcasm lacing his words.

"Na huh, this has _'bad idea'_ written all over it."

"I get it, you're scared. Yukina would laugh if she saw the way you were trembling."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, but kept quiet none the less.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI! I'm not scared, just...cautious..." He stomped past Yusuke who grinned.

They made their way up the steps and the first thing noted was all of the nature, a world of greenery that looked like it belonged in the amazons or rain forest. Most of the plants, from what Kurama could see, were not, in any way shape or form, native to Japan, some not even of Asian ethnicity; Korean, Vietnamese, Chinese or such.

"Seems we have stepped into an unknown territory, one laced in strong magic, or so it would seem."

"This is similar to your place,"

"Well...Youko's maybe, but this is hardly a place I'd consider home. I would rather know what plants inhabit my home, instead of sleeping blindly in a forest of unknown foliage."

**-x-x-x-**

"_**So if this was done by you, you're saying you'd live here?"**_

"_**I'm not saying I wouldn't,"**_

"_**You're both weird, why live in a place that has grass higher than your knees."**_

"_Ah!"_ A tiny little winged girl sat deep in the hidden caverns of a Venus fly trap, hands to her ears at the loud barking of the humans outside the plant she resided. Her eyes a light azure that darkened into a medium blue, fair skin and black wavy hair pulled into a ponytail to the mid of her back. Her wings were of a slight translucent shade of mint green, lined in dark green with a mix of designs in sapphire and black scrawled on the set. She donned a leather bra with chain detail and a matching chain garter belt with a matching g-string and a pair of six interval buckle knee highs with side zippers and 5 inch heels. Around her belly button was a silver water drop marking that faded into sapphire.

She turned furious eyes in the direction of the loud ones.

"_**Let's just hurry up and get this over with,"**_

"_**I agree with the moron,"**_

"_**YOU WANNA CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU HALF PINT FIRE TRIPPER!"**_

"_**...Moron..."**_

"_**Grrr,"**_

"_**Children, please, do I need to separate you two? A time out perhaps?"**_

"_AUGH! Stupid humans, always so loud!"_ She flew out of the plant which opened for her, the move catching two of the human's attention; the short one and the red head. She had to admit, they each had a certain charm about them, even the large burly orange one, wearing the blue suit. _"Maybe they will play with me...well, even if they won't, they'll at least be quieter."_ She said out loud to herself. Her hands raised high until they were pointing in the direction of the four boys. Many fairy's out and about came to see what would happen, and how the loud ones would react. This was their forest, this was their home, and they would let no humans ruin it. They could not let them leave however, no one could ever...know of their home.

_Little humans, little humans_

_Funny with no wings_

_So little sense, so little sense_

_Join along and sing_

_Mystic Mayhem Magic Me_

_Join our little dance_

_Dazzle Drama Daring Do_

_This our little prance_

_Milk the Stars, Milk the Stars_

_Hear the Fairies Call_

_Smaller than your outsized cars_

_Watch your world grow small_

_With fairy wings and fairy sight_

_See soon you will new light._

She grinned in mischief and watched a glow surround the group, the bodies grew smaller and smaller and a bright light formed around their eyes, hands moving to cup them. She imagined this to be a painful experience, but cared little for the four who had caused harm to her ears. Being so small, it hurt when they spoke, because literally, they spoke volumes.

"What the hell! EVERYTHING GREW!"

"No..." The red head gave a sigh, finally they had stopped. "it's the four of us who have changed sizes, we...have shrunk."

"_Hehe."_

"Our culprit seems not to have left us."

The girl grinned almost maliciously. The humans were bare, the humor great as each had their very own reaction.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoyed! Please read and review, SANKYU! ^_^''**


	2. Fairy Me This

**Bondage Fairies!**

**Summary:** Be careful which forest you travel, unless of course the idea of being a couple inches tall sounds enjoyable to you.

The Spirit Detectives are about to discover a whole new race with a large and growing hunger for Sex. But when you're only two or three inches tall...what can you have such intimacy with? Well...Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are about to find out, and it's not going to be pretty.

**Anime: **Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha/Bondage Fairies

**Genre:** Uh….**SEX**….? Does that work? **PORN**….? Another option is….**HENTAI**! ! ! Your choice….-.- I can promise you feral demonic sexual scenes of intense sexual tension and light romance! Give me your pairings, but keep the characters present in mind. I will not bring random characters in to sooth the _horny _mind!

**Rated: **M (**DUH!**)

**Characters:**

**GIRLS**

Kagome

Sango

Ayame

Kikyou

Kagura

Kanna

Yura (Of the Hair)

**A/N: **_**If there are any other FEMALES you would like to add, review and tell me and I will do what I think is good for the story, I'm pretty lenient, so I tend to sway to the creative ideas given. ^_^''**_

**BOYS**

Yusuke

Kurama/Shuichi/Youko **-.-…**

Hiei

Kuwabara

InuYasha

Kouga

Miroku

Hojo (**Which ever personality I want; the annoying nice or klutzy nice…I'm leaning towards klutzy nice...with a dash of annoyance... -.-**__**To this very day I still want to call him HOJO JOJO! Note the Powerpuff Girls pun!**)

**A/N: **_**Same thing applies! If there are any other MALES you would like to add, review and tell me and I will do what I think is good for the story, I'm pretty lenient, so I tend to sway to the creative ideas given. ^_^''**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Fairy Me This**_

_**Fairy Me That**_

_**With a Twist of my Wrist**_

_**And a Tip of my Hat**_

**-x-x-x-**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE LEMON!**

Kurama was facing in the direction of the subtly wicked laughter that sounded after their little..._episode_..."Come out!" He called; a strong breeze that would have normally dealt no harm to him..._or them_...swept him off his feet, along with Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei. Hands gripped onto the boys and they were inclined to fight or attack, but with their current position and...Lack of clothing...they chose to otherwise, postpone any fighting until properly dressed.

The wind stopped and they were placed down on the ground. "Hehe,"

Kuwabara shivered and placed his hands in front of his privates; a new shade of red developing across his cheeks. He side stepped and turned, twisted and maneuvered him self about, looking every which way he could till he was in a pile of clothes. He stopped on top of his boxers and grabbed the hem, hiking them up in a bundle in his arms so that he could stand with..._some_...dignity...however little it may be.

"I will not say it again, come out!"

"No need to get so..._windswept_..."

Kurama froze; the whisper in his ear took him more than a little off guard. He turned quickly, but found no one. A mischievous cackle caused him to turn to his right.

"_You guys! Cover up your naughty spots!"_

A haughty laugh caught their attention. The four turned; Kurama used his Youki and moved a simple strand of grass about his waist and carefully managed to hide all important parts. They found the owner of the laugh sitting atop an orange and yellow Alstroemeria wearing a striking leather harness with leather straps and a leather pouch over his crotch with metal studs styling it.

"What the hell..." Yusuke stared openly at the..._attire_...then in a burst, he broke out laughing. "What the hell are you wearing!"

"The garments of the fairies, and as it stands, a shit load more than what you have on." He snapped. His mid back length white hair whipped about his shoulders as he stood and flew forward with a scowl. "You stink of humans, their foul stench! Find yourself out of our dwelling!"

"InuYasha!"

He turned and frowned, "Kagome..." His wings slowed in the once fast paced beating to a more measured speed as he moved from the four's direct line of view. This allowed them their first glance at the young giggling voice that had been playing with them for a time and more since they had arrived.

"I did this to them, so let them stay. Besides...I can't change them back at this time."

"Hm?" He glanced up and noted the full moon. "That time of the month."

"What? She's spotting?" Yusuke asked.

"Hehe," Kagome moved forward, circling his head with her legs on the left and her upper body on his right, she turned his head with two fingers. "We lose the ability to use our powers on the full moon and the effects last for a week or so. You're stuck like this until then...and if you forget..." She flew off, "You'll stay even longer."

"Forget?" Kurama asked, noting Hiei as his eyes darted back and forth between plants as more _fairies_ began poking their heads out to see their latest_ guests_.

"Yes, well. If you forget your memories as a human...you can't return back to how you were."

Kuwabara froze at that.

Hiei tensed only slightly, "What if we aren't human?"

"...What are you?" Kagome questioned, moving away from the blushing Yusuke to the stern Hiei. She moved her body close up to his and sniffed, her eyes widening as she dashed back a few inches. "You are not human...but the same thing applies for you. It may take longer, but in the end...if you forget...you stay."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, paying no care to his exposed parts. "I hope you don't think we'll just stand back and take this lying down."

"...I think you'll do exactly that. There's a lot you can do lying down."

He looked aghast at the very implication. This caused many of the female fairies to giggle.

"I think, perhaps...it would be best if we got something...to wear."

"..." Kagome glanced to Kurama and smiled; giving a nod to InuYasha before ushering the other fairies off.

"Damn," InuYasha cursed his luck as he flew off, pausing only to yell out for the four to follow.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was grinning madly; she made her way to her home, a tall Saffron stood, shaded by a large tree, surrounded by others of its kind. She lowered herself within the center walls of the flower and let her head rest upon the yellow of the flowers dusty center.

It was time for some rest, especially if she wanted to have any fun with her new _friends_.

**-x-x-x-**

It was a new day, and they weren't happy to say the least. Kurama glanced down at the black leather harness and cock cover, knowing full well that he didn't like the..._garments_...obtained through the white haired, gold eyed gentleman that wore similar pieces.

Hiei was coldly glaring at the group, wearing his own rendition of the harness and leather cock cover, his with silver spikes lining it down the center.

Kuwabara refused all together, keeping his boxers wrapped around him like a bulky and too large blanket.

Yusuke wore a pair of latex leather short shorts and a harness, similar to theirs, except, his harness had a leather collar around his neck.

Hiei scoffed, "Well, it seems that the orange buffoon was right for once."

"Humph, I told you we shouldn't have come...this is all your fault short stuff!"

"Heh, blame the infant ruler if you want someone to pass fault on."

"...humph, whatever Shorty." Kuwabara sat down on a large elephant like leaf that gave way to his weight.

Kurama sighed as he watched Kuwabara slide down the length of the leaf.

"Oh my, they weren't lying."

The group turned to see a girl with short straight black hair in a bob cut, wearing a sexy vinyl and mesh dress that she wore off the shoulders. It consisted of a slimming vinyl waist, sexy lace up front and sheer mesh that adorned a romantic lace trim. Just barely, they could see the outlining of a matching g-string. She fluttered down with a pair of red outlined wings that were transparent black. She wore a pair of lace up vinyl gloves that came just past her elbow and had a leather whip wrapped at her side. Making her way towards the four, giving them each a good look of what she dad to offer with the translucent dress she wore, only opaque in the midriff where the vinyl corset was tied up.

"You are handsome, all of you. Oh I could have so much fun." She flew behind Kurama and placed her hands at the center of his back against his bare flesh.

"Yura!"

The girl, Yura, turned and flashed an angry glare at the one who called out. The group turned to see it was Kagome, the fairy from the day before. The cause of their trouble; they frowned at the sight of a weird bug creeping up behind her as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. "What's wrong Kagome? You need help from your pet?"

Kagome placed her hand on the head of the bug behind her and smiled as her wings fluttered and lifted her into the air and onto the bugs slim back where she lay out extended. "I need no help dealing with you. You are still on probation for insect cruelty. I was merely coming to inform you that Inoue has sent for you. No fun today." She smirked, watching the girl bristle and flit her wings angrily about before she whizzed past Kagome towards their lady forest.

"Eww, she's lying on a bug." Kuwabara turned a light shade of green and Kagome grinned as she hovered and flew beside him. She playfully tugged at the boxers, laughing cutely as he tried to keep himself covered. "Stop it girly! You are acting like Urameshi!"

"Oh?" She turned to Yusuke who blushed brightly. She flew away from the tallest and in front of the obvious leader of the group, placing her finger in the metal loop centered on his collar, she pulled him forward into a lip lock. He melted in the moment and Kurama, coughing gently in interruption, brought him out of the momentary daze. "You are a pretty good kisser..._Ur-a-me-shi~_" She winked and giggled, moving on to Hiei and Kurama, where she lingered for a moment. "You two look close; I bet I'd have more fun with you two together, rather than separately."

"May I inquire as to what you are referring?" Kurama asked, though he knew the answer.

"Hehe, I'm referring to making you both scream..." Her eyes took on a haze of lust as she licked her lips, sharp canines revealing themselves for a moment. _"I want..."_ She whispered into Kurama's ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily. _"To hear you cry out..." _She made to look around, assessing the group quickly before wrapping her arms around his waist and bringing her hands lower down his chest. He made to swat her away, cheeks lightly flushed, too slow to realize the vines he had control over, were winding tightly around his wrists. He willed them to release him, but they only tightened behind him. He gave a small gasp at the pain of his arms bending back and growled out in irritation. His green eyes moved to see why the others hadn't made to help him, only to find them in similar situations. Kagome gave a cheeky grin. "Oh, it won't hurt, I promise!" She moved back as the vines made to spread his legs, her hands trailing down his chest in fascination and wonder. "Beautiful..." She ran a hand through silky red locks that tumbled in like silk from her fingers.

"S-stop it!"

She smiled, "No way, why would I do that. Hey, guess what."

He stared coldly at her, but said nothing.

"You will be my first time, so tell me if I am doing anything wrong, okay?"

His mouth opened in shock, and as he was going to say something, she shocked him into a cry of surprise by bringing her hand to the leather coverings and un-strapping them. The leather falling from his waist and revealing his flaccid penis that was beginning to come to life; she took the base in her hand and gave an experimental lick. He inhaled and made to turn his head away, not wanting to be seen like this in front of his teammates.

Yusuke couldn't tear his eyes away, and neither could Hiei. Kuwabara couldn't look away quickly enough, eyes sealed shut.

"_**AH!"**_

Kagome smiled brightly, looking up with the head of his hardening penis in her mouth, sucking it the way she would her pets. _"Mmm~" _She moaned around his stick and bobbed her head as her tongues tasted all around his dick. She was slowly becoming addicted to his flavor, the salty, and Vitter flavor that assailed her taste buds was driving her insane. She felt a new liquid forming from his penis and pulled off, his moans and cries of pleasure began to slowly desist. She stared at the tip and felt the eyes of his friends watching her. Bringing a finger to the white/clear liquid mix that was leaking at his head; she began rubbing it in circular motions with her pointer finger. He fidgeted in his bindings and she moved her hand. He felt gravity's pull as he was lowered to the ground, arms no longer behind his back, but above his head. Kagome smiled, bringing the liquid covered finger to her lips, she ran it over each lip like a gloss before licking them clean.

She brought her hands to her top and un-clasped it from behind, letting it fall from her body to reveal perky and fit breasts. Doing the same to her bottoms, they fell to her feet where she bent forward and picked both articles of clothing up and turned to the three boys. She moved forward to Yusuke whose bulge was straining painfully against his cock cover; removing it, she watched as his cock sprung to life before her and, resisting temptation, she hung her panties on the erect dick before moving to Hiei and doing the same. She seemed more so shocked, to find that this, small..._demon_...had a..._larger package_…than the other two.

She hadn't seen Kuwabara's, but judging by the huddled mass of fabric, she wouldn't see him anytime soon anyways. She hung her top on his strong dick, and couldn't help draw a nail up along his length, drawing out a hiss from his lips. She smiled and returned to Kurama who had been watching with curiosity and a flushed face. His emerald orbs were glassy and dreamy, filmed over with a dark haze of lust, hunger...desire.

She moved down onto her knees and moaned as his painfully hard dick pulsed against her clit. She couldn't help moving against his long member. She felt it pulsing against her and couldn't help the shudder and moans that were escaping her hold of reality, drawing her deeper into a dark, twisted fantasy of her own will and creation. _"AHH~"_ She moaned, leaning forward so that her breasts hovered above his chest and her nipples teased his own hardening nipples.

"Fuck!" Kurama cursed as she rubbed her pussy rhythmically to her own beat against his straining cock.

Kagome couldn't help the grin as she willed the vines to release his captive hands. She could have laughed as they immediately gripped her tits, his body lifted, moving her back too as his mouth took hold of a perk nipple, biting hard enough to spring a forth a little blood and a cry of bliss from the fairy in his arms. His fingers played with her black locks, removing them from the tight ponytail that it was moments ago held in. She arched her back into the warmth of his lips against her exposed flesh. Felling him lift her from her heaven, she looked to see gold intermingling with emerald green eyes. _"Wha__**−AH!"**_ She cried out as his hard, throbbing shaft pierced her virginal wall, a few tears forming in her eyes as her nails dug deep into the flesh of his back. _**"No! No no no no! It huuuurts~!"**_

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closed, whispering soothing words, calming her to the best that he could. He could feel her trembling from the pain, her face buried in the crook of his neck as he held his ground and refused to move, despite the voice in the back of his head, giving orders to pound her ruthlessly. He would let her get used to his size, no matter the torture it caused for him.

She pulled away from the hold and her eyes, starting fall into that hazy trance that they'd been in moments ago, locked with his mostly golden ones. His hair was also seemingly taking on another color, lightening in color, or maybe...loosing its color. She shook her head of those useless thoughts and through her head back in bliss and pain when he started lifting her and pushing her back down on his cock. The movements encouraged her to take control of her own speed and began riding his shaft, pushing him back down onto the ground. She failed to notice the vines loosening on the group behind her. But she did come to realize when a pair of small vines wrapped painfully tight around her breast, pulling and squeezing with brutality; no mercy was shown to the two mounds as she bound in fast motions on his penis. She could feel it getting bigger inside, harder with each stroke of her pussy, deeper with each time she let gravity take its course. Another vine wrapped around her waist, then moved graciously to her backside, she felt her eyes widen at the sudden intrusion upon her asshole. He couldn't control the vines anymore, they had begun moving on their own, something that had never happened. The vine was pumping in and out of her at a godly speed.

"_**Ah! Yes, yes, yes~!"**_ She cried out in ecstasy, her body slick with sweat as a new pair of hands covered her rump and the vine was ripped her inside her. She moaned pathetically at the loss of the plant but that was soon replaced with a harder object that she found to be one of her new favorite things.

"_**Un!"**_ A grunt from behind informed her that Hiei had been released from his confines, or more accurately, he'd escaped from the confines.

Kagome was in a world of sanity, no longer able to see clearly as another cock found its way in her line of sight. She felt herself reaching a new high; her body was pushed hard from behind before being rammed hard onto Hiei's own dick, pulsing deep inside her tightening walls. _**"AHHHH~! MORE, MORE, MOR−MM~!"**_

Yusuke pushed his own pulsing member inside her mouth, eyes rolling back in pleasure as her tongue danced around his dick and she sucked at the head, moving her head down to the base of his cock with eagerness.

Kuwabara took a small look over the waist band of his boxers; he blushed bright red. _"...wow...they're really going at it...even got Youko in the mix..."_ He noted the silver haired, gold eyes, fox eared boy, his tail now wrapping around her midriff. Kuwabara groaned, his own straining member was starting to cause an unbearable pain, but he couldn't go through with an act like that. His mind was on Yukina; he truly cared for her, and he wouldn't hurt her by doing such an unforgivable act as sleeping with another girl...even if she was cute...and an inch tall...probably wouldn't be found out by Yukina...He closed his eyes tightly and gripped himself, the image of the light sea, turquoise blue haired, crimson red eyes girl, vivid in his mind. He stroked his penis with devotion to the beautiful ice maiden, moaning with his every tightening, every moving, paced, stroke. He could hear her sweet voice, her cheerful laughter; feel the warmth that her eyes gave off. _'Yukina~!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Koenma frowned, this wasn't good. He wasn't pleased, not at all. Not only had Ayame gone missing, but Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara! What was he supposed to tell his father? That humans were disappearing left and right as they went down to the Sunset Shrine for luck!

"Oh, I just know that I'm being punished for something...dad's going to _kill_ me~!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review~! ^_^''**


End file.
